Underneath your clothes
by Morgana Gorlois Pendragon
Summary: Alguns anos depois da Guerra.Certas coisas nunca mudam, mesmo que o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo.Mesmo que escolher entre o ruivo e o loiro não estivesse no roteiro. DH Spoilers!
1. City of Devils

City of devils

Era o inverno mais úmido dos vinte e dois que tinha vivido. A neve se misturava com a sujeira da sarjeta formando poças de liquido escuro que refletiam um céu mais escuro ainda. À medida que caminhava a barra de seu manto branco foi sendo maculada com um tom de cinza quase imperceptível, mas alguém como ele jamais deixaria de perceber uma imperfeição, alguém como ele se valia das imperfeições alheias para manter as próprias sob o tapete, e talvez fosse por isso que a companhia de Hermione Granger parecesse tão balsâmica, quando estavam juntos e a morena encarava o rosto do loiro podia ver um alivio enorme nos olhos cor de chuva, Malfoy precisava dela, para manter-se perfeito.

Enquanto caminhava pela travessa lamacenta a jovem se perguntava o porquê de sua necessidade por ele, talvez não admitisse que alguém a julgasse como algo menor, talvez estivesse ali arriscando seu casamento e seu posto de heroína de guerra apenas para provar a um traidor, símbolo da aristocracia falida, que ela era melhor, queria abrir os olhos do rapaz e mostrar-lhe que estava salva.

A rua foi tornando-se mais estreita, aquela era a parte trouxa de Londres, no núcleo de um bairro central repleto de becos e maus-elementos, à medida que a rua estreitava também escurecia, a iluminação pública tinha sido depredada e jamais voltaram a concertar. Conseguia ver a nuvem de vapor escapando por seus lábios, mas não via muito mais adiante, o inverno fazia os dias mais curtos e escuros, eram apenas seis da tarde, mas parecia que a noite ia alta, apertou a varinha entre os dedos e se perguntou por que jamais jogara na cara do ultimo dos Malfoy onde ele tinha terminado.

Man once sang to me

Look at you saving the world on your own

And I wonder how things gonna be

Cuz the time here it passes so slow

In a city of devils we live

(Um homem certa vez cantou, olhe pra você salvando o mundo, sozinha.)

(E eu me pergunto como é que vai ser,)

(Por que aqui, o tempo passa lentamente.)

(Vivemos em uma cidade de demônios.)

Empurrou uma porta de ferro e se viu em um enorme galpão, aqui e ali moveis antigos e refinados juntavam poeira, tapetes e quadros estavam arranjados de modo que cobrissem as paredes onde a tinta estava descascada, sacudiu os pés na soleira da porta tentando livrá-los da neve suja, uma enorme cama com dossel ficava no centro do recinto cercada de pequenas pilhas de livros tão empoeirados quanto os móveis. Respirou fundo e só não sentiu o cheiro do mofo que se espalhava por toda parte por que o lugar era demasiado grande para não ter uma boa circulação de ar, livrou-se do manto e dos outros dois casacos que usava, esticou-se sobre a cama sem se importar que suas botas sujassem os lençóis azuis. Ele devia estar em algum lugar, um feitiço já deveria tê-lo avisado que ela tinha chegado, só esperava que não a surpreendesse de novo, encarou os grandes e luxuosos lustres que balançavam debilmente no teto e destoavam do recinto como um todo, as janelas eram tão próximas ao teto que mesmo com o dia escuro não era necessário o uso de qualquer tipo de iluminação.

Ouviu os passos dele rondarem a cama e fechou os olhos, sabia que estava sendo observada, sabia que ele a olhava com desdém e iria choramingar como um bebê quando visse o estrago que suas botas molhadas tinham feito na cama. Sentiu o corpo simétrico e forte pesar sobre o seu. Como sempre, ele não fez absolutamente mais nada, se fosse idiota o suficiente pensaria que o rapaz não tomava iniciativa por alimentar algum tipo de respeito por ela, pela aliança de noivado que ela usava.

A verdade é que Draco preferia dizer que a morena o tinha beijado primeiro, tinha tirado suas roupas antes dele, que tinha pedido por tudo aquilo, para que em uma discussão futura tivesse a chance de lembrar que a culpa tinha sido toda dela, e mesmo que Hermione tivesse a chance de esclarecer todo o mérito do rapaz naqueles acidentes contínuos de sexta-feira á tarde ela preferia calar-se voltando religiosamente para aquele galpão e aquela cama toda semana.

Grudou seus lábios nos dele. Quando estava sozinha gostava de lembrar que pelo menos na primeira vez que aquilo tinha acontecido foi quase mutuo, Malfoy não podia culpá-la por aquele primeiro beijo, talvez por isso a culpasse por todos os outros.

As mãos pequenas pelas costas quadradas dele se infiltrando sob a camiseta puída, os lábios roçando no pescoço e orelha, jamais soube se aquilo realmente produzia algum efeito, sabia que seu noivo sentia arrepios, sabia que ela sentia arrepios, mas não sabia nada de Draco, nada.

Gostava do corpo dele, dos formatos, da falta de curvas, ele era quase todo feito de linhas retas, sóbrias e frias, gostava das mãos muito maiores que as suas passeando pelas curvas que tinha no corpo, era um contraste saboroso. Ele era constância e inércia fria, ela era mutante e inconsciência em movimento.

O frio que fazia lá fora abandonou o corpo de ambos quando se livraram completamente das roupas, já não precisava de incentivos, sentia os dedos longos apertarem cada parte do seu corpo, ele demorava a penetrá-la, passava muito tempo usando as mãos e os lábios. Marcava uma trilha de beijos que começava no pescoço e terminava entre as pernas da jovem, Hermione sabia que ele não tinha vontade de estar ali, e ela tão pouco o achava bom o suficiente com a língua para dar-lhe um orgasmo, mas simplesmente fingia, gemia e arqueava as costas.

Ele não passava muito tempo ali, e era melhor assim, na maioria das vezes ela o puxava para cima como se estivesse faminta. Tê-lo pesando sobre si era muito melhor do que aquele contato boca-sexo. Qualquer coisa naquele momento parecia certa, quando avançava as mãos pelo abdômen deliciosamente reto dele chegando ao membro rijo, sentia o homem arfar e encontrava os motivos de estar ali, sabia que não era uma mulher frigida, mas na maior parte do tempo que passava com ele não chegava a ter orgasmos ou ficar verdadeiramente excitada, Rony era surpreendentemente melhor, mas não beijava como Draco, não cheirava como ele, e quando se reencontravam, depois de muito tempo, o coração de Hermione não chegava a palpitar. Draco lhe dava tremores, fome de estar com ele, de tocá-lo e senti-lo tão perto quanto possível.

Quando tudo terminava vinha a dor inevitável que no começo ela confundia com culpa, o tempo mostrou que aquele homem conseguia deixá-la vazia de uma maneira desesperadora, o silêncio se instalava entre eles e os pensamentos a invadiam, e conseguia ver todos os erros, os vícios difíceis de abandonar.

Malfoy era tão seco de tudo que a morena tinha a impressão de que quando o tocava estava sendo drenada, cambaleava porta a fora totalmente destruída, e lhe custava tanto se reerguer todos os dias, até a próxima sexta-feira, então ela corria para a autodestruição mais uma vez. E cada vez menos restava dela.

Naquele dia não seria diferente, não por que estava frio como de costume ou por que o galpão transpirava exatamente a mesma grandeza em decadência da semana anterior. Não seria diferente por que a jovem se virou para o loiro e encarou o rosto simétrico, os olhos azuis levemente fechados e tocou o maxilar dele ali onde uma barba rala despontava, não ia ser diferente por que Rony poderia cultivar uma barba de respeito se quisesse, Malfoy jamais poderia cultivar nada, muito menos algo de respeito.

Ela nunca sabia se ele estava realmente dormindo nessas horas. Quando estavam juntos ele passava quase todo o tempo de olhos fechados, sentia que o estava espionando nessas ocasiões e cada vez ela reparava em algum novo detalhe que assombraria sua rotina pelo resto da semana, dessa a vez seria aquele remendo de barba, semana passada foi o dedão da mão esquerda que ele roia quando estava nervoso, se continuasse com aquilo logo poderia reproduzir em detalhes cada pedaço e mania dele.


	2. Fique

Fique, fique, fique

Hermione Jane Granger costumava usar regras definidas por outros de base pra quase todas as suas decisões estava se sentindo hipócrita, selecionando dessa maneira as regras que lhe convinham ou não seguir, fidelidade era uma espécie de regra, mas ela estava ali cheirando a Draco Malfoy.

Não conseguia deixar de comparar-se á Draco, contido, silencioso e ela, completamente descontrolada. E mesmo que não chegassem a ser completos opostos, ela confrontava aquelas duas personalidades distintas desde o instante em que pusera os olhos nele, como se fosse capaz de encaixar cada oposto, como se pudesse ligar-se nele por pólos, cada parte sua em contraste exato com ele, era um tipo de amor difícil de detectar, mas quando finalmente aconteceu, Hermione entendeu que era torto demais pra mostrar aos outros ou admiti-lo pra si mesma.

Hermione tentava não pensar muito a respeito do descontrole geral em que se encontrava sua existência, é uma das belezas da vida adulta, ter tanto a se pensar que cria-se a capacidade de selecionar preocupaçõ a mulher só percebeu que perdera o controle no dia em que fingiu uma dor de cabeça repentina, e ao invés de voltar para a casa confortável que tinha comprado com Ron, foi direto até Draco.

Os passos dele nunca ecoavam, não importava o quão atenta ela estivesse ou quantas horas já estava esperando, jamais o ouvia chegando, uma ou duas vezes se perguntou, _"Ele seria tão silencioso se eu o pusesse em um daqueles sapatos de sapateado?", _esse pensamento também era a máxima de humor que conseguia produzir em torno de Draco Malfoy mesmo que ridicularizá-lo fosse sua atividade predileta, era difícil encontrar um pouco de verdade no que dizia. Recolheu as pernas para dentro da poltrona, quando o sono já tinha tomado conta Hermione foi acordada, ouviu os sapatos dele voarem pra algum lugar perto da poltrona onde tinha adormecido, levantou os olhos e viu o rapaz tirando a camisa e remexendo nos bolsos da calça, começou a duvidar que ele tivesse notado sua presença.

-Hoje não é sexta-feira.-ele disse assim que percebeu que ela estava ali.

Era surpreendente como o homem conseguia tirá-la do sério com um punhadinho de palavras, talvez um talento natural, sentiu o rosto esquentar e não se deu ao trabalho de conter o monte de impropérios que começou a escorrer por seus lábios. O certo a ser feito era simplesmente levantar e ir, mas a jovem não era assim, mas se mostrassem á Malfoy que ele não era bem-vindo, o que depois da guerra acontecia com freqüência, tudo que ele faria seria se retirar como se não quisesse estar ali desde o inicio, outra parte deles que os fazia opostos, ela nunca sabia a hora de sair.

Juntou suas coisas apressadamente e rumou na direção da porta dizendo uma de suas mentiras recorrentes, que não voltaria ali nunca mais, mas ele a impediu de sair, e no fundo, a jovem tinha certeza de que ele o faria. E mesmo que Draco tivesse atado os braços em volta de sua cintura e a beijado a impressão de quem estava cedendo ali era Hermione. Sabia que se ele não avançasse um passo para impedi-la, ela ficaria, mesmo que o resto de seu orgulho gritasse que hora ou outra ela deveria partir.

Sorriu contra os lábios dele, a pele morna de Draco contrastava com a sua, fria como nunca estivera, já tinha sido jogada na cama, já estava nua quando encarou os olhos dele, eles mudavam de cor conforme a luz, mais escuros, mais claros, assustadores era a definição certa pra eles naquela hora.

Ás vezes era mais fácil parar de cogitar o que o mundo lá fora diria dela se soubesse que alguém como ela se envolvia com alguém como ele, afinal de contas, era o que as pessoas faziam; elas falavam, suspeitavam e se importavam, como se não existisse mais ninguém ocupado com isso.

Encarou o lustre balançando molemente enquanto selecionava preocupações á frente daquela situação, quando estavam transando era facílimo não pensar em nada, mas no pós-sexo a mulher precisava se esforçar um pouco para esquecer que estava ali ao lado dele. Tinha relatórios para terminar, atrasou o trabalho para estar ali, teria que visitar Molly no domingo...Sua lista mental desapareceu quando a mão de Draco descansou cuidadosamente em seu estomago, o peso daquela mão não a deixava pensar.

Seu estomago estava revirando, Draco não costumava verbalizar nada de realmente importante, "pedir" era uma coisa que não parecia ser digna dele, mas talvez dessa vez, com esse gesto, ele estivesse pedindo que ela ficasse. Girou o corpo para encará-lo, ele estava de olhos fechados, mas obviamente tinha sentido que estava sendo observado, abriu os olhos e encarou Hermione, enquanto franzia o cenho, aquela expressão fazia a pele da testa dele criar pequenas rugas, e por algum motivo absurdo aquilo a fazia sentir vontade de rir, não exatamente da cara dele, o que seria muito mais apropriado.

-O que?-ele perguntou meio sonolento.

-Tenho que ir embora.

-Então vai.-sentiu as mãos dele saírem do lugar onde estavam, soltando-a, seu estomago voltou a girar e sentiu que a única coisa que impedia seus olhos de girarem nas órbitas também era a calma que estava tentando manter desde seu último ataque de fúria.

Fez questão de produzir a maior quantidade de barulho que alguém conseguiria usando um punhado de roupas e uma bolsa, ele estava deitado de bruços, aparentemente tentando dormir, ela estava ali, nua e descabelada, na frente dele e tudo que o homem fazia era se revirar e bocejar. Por alguns segundos Hermione pensou no tamanho do estrago que seus saltos conseguiriam produzir caso ela tentasse cravá-los na bunda que o loiro deixava a mostra, reconsiderou, ela realmente gostava da maior parte do que ele deixava a mostra.

Passou pela cama onde ele dormia, "_Uma ultima olhada, até a próxima semana"_. Assustou-se quando ele agarrou seu pulso e arrancou a aliança de noivado que usava no dedo, observou, incrédula, o anel onde o nome de Rony estava gravado sumir entre os dedos de Draco.

-Devolva!

-Devolver o que?- ele sequer olhava pra Hermione, parecia ter encontrado algo muito mais interessante para observar no teto.

-Minha aliança de noivado, devolva agora mesmo!

-E pra que você precisa dela?

A calma dele só fazia a jovem sentir mais raiva, seu o rosto começou a esquentar, tudo que Hermione queria fazer naquele instante era envolver as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e sacudi-lo até que o rapaz cuspisse o anel e quem sabe também algum órgão vital, como se aquele não fosse um pensamento recorrente em sua mente a morena contou até dez, tentou respirar devagar e se acalmar antes de encarar o rapaz, ele tinha se voltado pra ela, um sorriso debochado no rosto e transpirando uma confiança incomum para alguém que estava nu e desarmado diante de uma mulher furiosa.

-Não me obrigue a...-disse a garota esfregando o dedo no rosto bonito do homem.

-O que?Não posso te obrigar a que?- sibilou o rapaz em tom de desafio.

Draco agarrou o pulso da jovem e puxou-a contra ele, sentir o corpo dele debaixo do seu só fez Hermione sentir mais raiva, tentou estapeá-lo várias vezes, até que o homem trocou de posição, estava agora sobre a jovem, sorrindo do jeito diabólico que ela reconhecia de seus tempos de escola.

Os lençóis e travesseiros tornavam aquela situação toda muito mais sufocante do que seria inicialmente se apenas estivesse com ele se apoiando firmemente em seu corpo, tentou se livrar do aperto, mas congelou quando sentiu os dedos deles se infiltrarem entre suas pernas, uma expressão de descrença tomou o rosto da mulher, enquanto ele rebatia tudo aquilo com seu típico torcer de lábios confiante.

-Você ta pelado, essa aliança não pode ter ido muito longe.

-Faz sentido, realmente faz.-ele sorriu e se curvou para beijá-la, era nesses momentos que Hermione fingia não se importar de verdade com nada além dele e aquilo que eles faziam uma ou duas vezes por semana.


	3. Dar um jeito

Dar um jeito

-Você se lembra quando eu disse que estava apaixonadinha por você?

Uma sobrancelha subiu na testa branca pontuada de exatas treze sardas, ela as tinha contado mais de uma vez, pensava que menos uma sarda naquela testa e talvez eles tivessem mais sorte, mas não era assim, ele tinha treze sardas na testa. Sempre teria.

-Por que você está me perguntando isso agora?- lágrimas, os olhos vermelhos deixando as íris azuis mais destacadas.

Muito tempo, eles estavam ali á tanto tempo que seus pés doíam dentro das botas e ela tinha que ficar trocando o peso de um para o outro para não sobrecarregar os calcanhares.

-Eu queria que você entendesse o que aquilo queria dizer, queria que você soubesse o que apaixonadinha significa.

O ruivo se sentou na poltrona e por um minuto ou dois parou de respirar ruidosamente para analisar a escolha da palavra, a etimologia dela, apaixonadinha era diferente de apaixonada, e era diferente de um "eu te amo" ele só tinha sido estúpido demais para perceber isso na época. Será que pelo ex-sonserino ela era apaixonada?

-Você esta agindo feito a porra de uma maluca á meses, que merda foi essa? Você teve cinco anos pra dizer o que realmente queria dizer.

Ele não estava errado, cinco anos de namoro, dois e meio de noivado e graças a burrice e inconseqüência dela não ia existir nem ao menos um ano de matrimonio, e todos achavam que se alguma coisa podia destruir o relacionamento deles era teimosia e insensibilidade de Ronald e não qualquer coisa vinda de Hermione.

A mulher cruzou o quarto confortável do casal e foi se acomodar na beira da cama, em frente ao ruivo, estava cansada de ficar de pé, não ia esperar que ele a mandasse sentar, aquela também era sua casa.

-Escute Ronald, quando a guerra acabou eu estava muito sensível e nós vivemos tanta coisa juntos, quando você se ofereceu para me acompanhar até a Austrália buscar meus pais e tudo que aconteceu antes e durante essa viagem. O problema aqui, realmente, é que estou apaixonadinha por você como uma adolescente, nós estamos crescendo, mas a nossa relação não.

-Pra merda com a nossa relação, que relação Hermione?Você estragou tudo!Você!-ele destacou como se quisesse confirmar o culpado.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar desconfortável, ele saiu da poltrona e agora estava impondo toda a sua altura e porte físico á uma Hermione miúda sentada na cama, a moça teve que erguer o queixo para encarar os olhos e não a braguilha do bolo enorme se formou na garganta da jovem enquanto ela lutava com a vontade maluca de colocar os braços ao redor da cintura do ruivo e repousar a cabeça na barriga lisa sendo estúpida e imatura, arcar com as conseqüências das escolhas que fazia era necessário, era certo, era se levantou, ele a empurrou de volta, por reflexo a mulher agarrou-se ao ruivo para manter o equilíbrio, caíram ambos na cama fofa.

-Que merda Hermione, que merda!-eles estavam na cama do casal como muitas vezes antes, em uma desordem de pernas, braços e sentimentos

-Para de xingar Rony, que saco, se você não quer resolver isso direito é melhor juntar suas coisas e ir pra casa da sua mãe!

Ele franziu o cenho do jeito que fazia Hermione ficar ligeiramente sem ar, aquele gesto era um aviso bem claro de que boa coisa não ia sair daquilo, a primeira vez que Ron franziu a testa daquela forma pra ela foi quando ela ridicularizou o rato do garoto no terceiro ano deles em o amava do mesmo jeito estúpido desde os treze anos, ela o amava do mesmíssimo jeito á oito anos, o que a incomodava de verdade é que tudo tinha mudado, menos o amor pré-adolescente que ela sentia por Ron.

-Ela me mata, minha mãe me mata se eu aparecer em casa de mala e cuia, eu não vou ter tempo de explicar nada, ela vai assumir que quem fodeu tudo fui ser azarado antes de dizer pra ela a vagabunda que você é!

Mesmo que esperasse a explosão desde o inicio aquilo realmente atingiu a mulher mais fundo até mesmo do que o intencionado por Ronald, ela se sentiu vulnerável por ainda estar entrelaçada ao ruivo de tantas formas. A mão onde o anel de noivado descansava acertou em cheio o lado esquerdo do rosto dele, o diamante que saltava pomposamente da aliança deixou uma marca profunda e vermelha na bochecha sardenta que logo ficou roxa e inchada.

-Mas que porra?

Ele a encarou totalmente surpreso, Hermione ainda matinha o punho erguido ameaçadoramente mesmo que este tremesse de forma descontrolada enquanto lagrimas gordas escorriam dos seus olhos, ela parecia aterrorizada. O ruivo fechou a mão grande e branca sobre o punho fechado dela forçando-o até o próprio rosto, fazendo a mão da jovem se abrir e repousar débil no rosto inchado e dolorido.

-Você esta louca, você foi enfeitiçada!Ele te envenenou. - os olhos dele se agigantaram de compreensão.

-Eu não...

O ruivo cobriu sua boca com a dela impedindo a mulher de terminar a frase, ela encarou o rosto dele pontuado de sardas, do nariz pontudo até a testa, enquanto ele a beijava, não tinha nada ali pra desgostar, não tinha nada naquele rosto e corpo que ela achasse no mínimo fora do aceitável, nem as manchas que o sol da Austrália produziu na pele sensível, ou as cicatrizes que ele carregava no braço por conta do estrunchamento sofrido durante a fuga dele do ministério á alguns existiam coisas na personalidade dele que Hermione considerava inaceitáveis, detalhes que a mulher achou que poderia mudar com o tempo, não ia acontecer, certas coisas a respeito de Ronald jamais iam mudar mesmo que ela empregasse tudo de si na tarefa, essa descoberta sobre a imutabilidade de Ronald Billius Weasley tinha acertado Hermione em cheio á alguns meses, exatamente na época em que tudo começou com Draco, ela só estava procurando outro homem para concertar?

-Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito.

Ela ainda matinha a mão delicadamente apoiada no rosto do ruivo, um alarme soou dentro da cabeça da morena com a frase dele, todas as vezes que Rony ia "dar um jeito" acabava em tragédia, incêndio e membros quebrados, heranças de família perdidas pra voltou a beija-la, Hermione revirou os olhos e sorriu contra os lábios dele se lembrando da maquina de lavar louça nova, do relógio de pulso que ela ganhara em sua formatura, dos quadros a serem pendurados na casa nova, tudo tinha incendiado, explodido ou adquirido vida própria quando Rony foi "dar um jeito".


End file.
